In surveys not originally designed for digital scanning, the questionnaire forms may be casually designed for manual data collection. In case the surveys evolve into more massive data that would be more efficiently handled by digital processing, the freehand marks on the questionnaire forms by which respondents had indicated the choices need to be first converted into digital data. Such conversion of manual paperwork into digital data would typically require significant human effort in reading the marked forms and inputting the data recognized as answers.